The present technique relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program. In particular, the present technique relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a program that provide a user with an area-specification method allowing the user to select a desired area.
In editing an image, and so on, in the case of specifying a predetermined area, a commonly-used method for a user is to specify two points by click-and-drag operation, and to determine a rectangle having the two specified points in a diagonal direction as a specified area (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-172391 (paragraph 0004)).